


A Little Lavander For A Broken Heart

by Helpmelearntofly (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Just all fluff, M/M, i need to make this as cute as possible bc i read a sad fic earlier, its suoer cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Helpmelearntofly
Summary: Lance is a student at the Garrison Academy, the best school for practicing witches, wizards and magicians. An elementalist and luck witch, he struggles to find his identity at this school. Luckily he has his boyfriend, Keith, to help him get through school.Keith, who runs a healing store and drives a motorcycle and doesn't believe that school is good for magic.Together, they learn a little bit more about themselves.





	A Little Lavander For A Broken Heart

"Okay, Keith: Is it 'as above, so below' or 'just as above, so below'?" 

Keith looks up lazily from his book, a bored expression on his face. "Am I supposed to hear a difference?" A whine escapes his boyfriend's throat and it brings a small smile to Keith's face. "Yes! Should I add the 'just' or not?" Lance looks up helplessly from the heap of books. "Iverson wants these spells done perfectly or you fail."

Keith hummed and looked back down at his book. He couldn't stand Lance's teachers. For one, they wanted everything done according to their rules. Keith hated that with a passion. He believes magic should be done without rules, only your heart setting a limit. As long as you're not using black magic or burning out your reserves, he sees no need for it. Magic is not taught, it is made. When magic was first introduced to the world, there were no classes for it. You simply wrote down words from your heart and did whatever you wanted. It was freeing. It was good. The Garrison believes that great magicians learn from those that came before them. That if you follow the exact same wording as whoever made a good enough name of themselves in the field. 

Secondly, they were racist, fascist, capitalistic pieces of shit. They treated their students horribly, especially students of color like Lance. He's constantly singled out and it makes Keith's blood boil. Lance has to work twice as good as any other student to get just half of their respect. Just. 

"No 'just'. It's 'as above, so below." Lance visibly relaxes. "Thanks, babe. If I turn this in early, I can get some extra credit. Which I desperately need if I plan on graduating at all." He sighs and slumps against a stack of books. They're in Keith's room, which rarely happens, huddled up in a corner. Lance didn't want to go back to his place right now- it felt like he never gets anything done in there- and Keith's shop made way too much noise. To be fair, Keith has a connection with a few bells around the shop so they can ring quietly as he works. They're linked up with his mood, so when he's feeling especially bubbly they'll play loud pop music. And Lance makes him feel extra bubbly all the time. 

"Are you even listening to me?" Lance waves his hand in front of Keith and he blinks. 

"What?" Keith snaps, shooting a glare at Lance. It softens when he sees Lance curl in on himself. "Sorry, sorry. I wasn't listening. What's wrong?" Lance gives him a sympathetic smile and shakes his head. 

"Nah, nothing. I was just blabbing. Want to get some lunch?" Lance stands up and stretches, his back popping. "Yeah," Keith says absently. He stands up, cracking his back and stretching his legs, and looks at Lance. He has a smile on his lips and his arms are open. Keith rolls his eyes and walks towards him, wrapping himself up in his arms. 

Lance squeezes him and Keith lets out a soft sigh. Lance's arms are lean and hard, no doubt well toned from swimming, and he smells like sea salt and caramel. It reminds Keith of the perfect ice cream flavor in existence, salted caramel, and he groans. 

"Hungry," Lance asks, his voice barely above a whisper. Keith nods and looks up at him, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Lance puckers his lips and makes a kissy face, letting his eyes fall closed. Keith lets himself smile fully before he presses a kiss to Lance's lips. It only lasts a few seconds but it leaves Keith's cheeks burning hotly. "Ready to get lunch," Lance asks, his voice louder this time. Keith nods and moves away from Lance, instantly missing the heat of his arms. Lance offers Keith his hand and he takes it. 

"What are you feeling? Pizza? Sushi? Burgers? Pasta?" Lance starts listing off a long list of places they could go and talking about the best places to get the best food. Keith listens to him, watching him flail his hands around occasionally. He feels happy like this, with Lance by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my social media:  
> Tumblr: spacepardners  
> Twitter: spacepardners  
> Instagram: spacepardners
> 
>  
> 
> Yeehaw


End file.
